


Посмертие

by Strannics



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Humor, Post-Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 13:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strannics/pseuds/Strannics
Summary: Вместо жизни — сплошные инстинкты, диктуемые спецификой атрибута; Найто забавы ради называл это «Массовым Посмертием».





	Посмертие

**Author's Note:**

> AD!Скалл; условно-фэндомный конец света.

       _Несмотря на весь творящийся в мире хаос, они не жили одним-единственным сегодня…_  
  
      С диким криком, переходящим в лихорадочный хохот, Найто на лету замахнулся мачете. Спрыгивать с мотоцикла на полном ходу было плохой идеей, но дельные мысли, как всегда, запаздывали — если, конечно, вообще когда-нибудь посещали его дурную голову. Умчавшийся вперёд Скалл звучно выругался, но точной формулировки Найто за собственным криком не разобрал.  
      Слетевшая с плеч посмертника голова откатилась куда-то влево, но тело всё равно осталось стоять, как ни в чём не бывало, размахивая руками из стороны в сторону. Найто с оханьем поднялся на ноги, чувствуя, как ноет из-за неудачного приземления правое колено, и со смесью восхищения и настороженности принялся наблюдать, как лишившегося подвижности врага с помощью Пламени подожгла цыкнувшая языком Бьянки; если произошла ошибка в определении поддерживающего в них жизнь атрибута, проблем их группа не оберётся. Но, наверное, им должно было повезти хотя бы для разнообразия — посмертник сделал пару шагов вперёд и, содрогнувшись всем телом, упал сначала на колени, а после распластался по земле.  
      — Ты, верно, спешишь пополнить их ряды, Лонгчемп. — Сделав крюк, Скалл вернулся обратно и, остановившись рядом с принявшимся отряхиваться Найто, стянул с головы шлем. — В следующий раз хоть предупреждай, что собрался прыгать, а то я чуть сам из-за тебя не свалился. А ещё лучше просто больше так не делай.  
      — Да ладно, всё же обошлось, — легкомысленно отмахнулся Найто. — И потом, разве я не круто смотрелся?  
      — Я не видел. А посмертник вряд ли оценил. — Скалл нервно постучал пальцами по шлему. Бьянки же лишь показательно пожала плечами, мол, на тоже на чужой глупости внимания не заостряла. — Что же, будем ждать остальных, Кен сказал, что они как раз на подходе… Надеюсь, их действительно «всего шесть», как и высветилось на радаре.  
      Найто, наконец-то отряхнувшись, осторожно крутанулся на месте, перенося вес тела на правую ногу — вроде бы болело несильно, значит, переживёт. К тому же, на этот раз враги были хоть и предпочитающими держаться группами, но неспособными застать врасплох, на открытой-то местности. Повторения хаоса, который месяц назад развернулся на узких улочках из-за Гокудеры Хаято, переоценившего свои силы или просто недооценившего чужую проворность, совсем не хотелось.  
  
      Называть неожиданно заполнивших мир не-живых «посмертниками» было принято среди тех, кто точно знал, что именно стало причиной их появления. Большинство же использовало банальное и абсолютно неточное слово зомби — вот только эти люди не были мертвы, хотя и полноценно живыми назвать их было уже нельзя.  
      …Их поддерживало Пламя. Пробуждённое насильно или проявившееся внезапно, среагировав на выпущенный в мир вирус нон-тринисетте, оно замкнулось кольцом в теле, подавляя людскую волю и заменяя её Посмертной; вместо жизни — сплошные инстинкты, диктуемые спецификой атрибута. Встречались, конечно, исключения, но они были довольно редки, хотя проблем доставляли обычно вдвое больше. Найто забавы ради называл это «Массовым Посмертием».  
      Людей, которые умели управлять силой Пламени до начала — а также людей, которые вообще не имели предрасположенности к пробуждению Пламени — как-то неправильно сработавшее нон-тринисетте, вроде бы призванное убить только аркобалено, не затронуло. Но незатронутых, к сожалению, было меньшинство.  
      — Хочу себе новый мачете. — Найто закинул руки за голову и постарался как можно удобнее устроиться на заднем сидении машины. Хотя стоило, наверное, сесть и пристегнуться, всё-таки за рулём была Бьянки.  
      Скалл, помогши разобраться с группой посмертников, передал Найто с рук на руки его товарищам, дожидавшимся на безопасном расстоянии, и укатил вперёд, чтобы разведать, чиста ли дорога, и заодно просто держаться от полной фриков машины подальше.  
      — Включи в список того, что нужно потребовать от Савады в следующем месяце, — фыркнул Джошима Кен. Будучи согнанным с заднего сидения, он занял то, что находилось рядом с водительским, и теперь со скучающим видом всматривался в дорогу.  
      По обе стороны тянулись лишённые проводов столбы и полу-повалившиеся заборы, а впереди виднелась медленно приближающаяся вышка тринисетте-радара, возведённого на крыше кинотеатра в Кокуё. Намимори был почти пуст и малопригоден для жизни — жизни безопасной, по крайней мере. А после забега, устроенного Гокудерой Хаято с двадцатью двумя посмертниками-ураганами… Пока не разберут завалы и не удостоверятся, что земля под ногами не обвалится, похоронив заживо в канализации, лучше лишний раз не рисковать.  
      Бьянки скинула скорость, дорога на подъезде к заброшенному парку развлечений знавала лучшие дни и до Массового Посмертия, а в последние годы вообще никем не ремонтировалась даже чисто символично, как было раньше. Машину затрясло и подкинуло на попавшемся под колёса булыжнике, так что непристегнувшийся Кен подпрыгнул на сидении и приложился головой, а Найто съехал с сидения под него.  
      Ругались слаженно и почти одинаковыми словами, из-за чего Бьянки, закатив глаза, поспешила подкрутить громкость магнитофона почти до максимума.  
      — Эй, а когда мы в последний раз видели хоть одного туманника? — Найто кое-как вцепился в спинку сидения Кена и, подтянувшись, почти проорал ему в ухо.  
      — Давно! — потянувшись было к магнитофону, чтобы убавить звук, но больно получив по пальцам от Бьянки, всё-таки решил просто повысить голос Кен. — И лучше, если не увидим ещё дольше! Эти ходячие аномалии нам сейчас не по зубам!  
      Как выяснилось — исключительно экспериментальным путём, приведшим к немалому числу жертв — убить посмертника без каких-либо последствий можно было только при обладании схожим типом Пламени. При несоблюдении этого условия в лучшем случае могла последовать способная покалечить атрибутная отдача… А в худшем — удар атрибута сразу по местности. Особенно опасными были посмертники с силой Урагана или Облака. «Туман» и «Гроза», способные влиять на территорию вокруг себя, стояли вообще вне всяких категорий, но и встречались намного реже. И слава всем, кому только можно было молиться, пусть даже они явно давно позаткнули уши, чтобы не слышать взывающих к ним голосов.  
      Вновь сев и на всякий случай всё-таки пристегнувшись, Найто прикрыл глаза, стараясь отрешиться от музыки и сообразить, что бы ещё такого добавить в список нужд помимо нового мачете. Неплохо бы в дополнение к еде и воде, без которых не обойтись, попросить ещё пару мотков проволоки, чтобы обновить натяжки на пролётах, ведущих на холм, и кабелей, чтобы починить антенну — полторы недели без телевизора и даже радио почти свели с ума. И побольше батареек. А ещё лишнюю коробку патронов, если Вария поделилась с Савадой хотя бы парой-тройкой ящиков, но это в последнюю очередь.  
  
      Люди, до начала Массового Посмертия подвергавшиеся аномальным воздействиям, оказались случайными исключениями из правил: на них не действовала отдача и некоторые посмертники напрочь игнорировали их присутствие рядом, как если бы считали подобными себе или просто пустым местом. Первым, кто продемонстрировал эту уникальность, оказался перепуганный Фуута де ла Стелла, бегавший по улицам подвергшегося воздействию нон-тринисетте Намимори и дёргавший за рукав каждого третьего в надежде узнать, что же случилось и почему все начали вести себя… Слово «странно» было даже слишком простым. Ближе к вечеру четвёртого дня отчаявшегося Фууту, добравшегося до дома, но не нашедшего там ни остальных детей, ни маман, обнаружили Хибари Кёя с Бьянки и отвели в земли Кокуё, где было организовано убежище — Мукуро со своими последователями тогда отсутствовал и вернулся только через неделю, как ни странно, со вполне живыми и невредимыми Кеном и Чикусой, что лишь подтверждало, что вирус всё-таки действовал в чём-то избирательно. А ещё полторы недели спустя туда заявился и Найто Лонгчемп с бессознательной Пантерой на руках и кучей вопросов, на которые в то время никто не знал ответов.  
      …Собственно, ответы и сейчас были более чем расплывчатыми.  
      Кокуё в основном оборонялся: местность была удобная и хорошо просматриваемая с высоты холма, так что большинство врагов можно было заметить ещё на шоссе или со стороны перелеска. На боевые вылазки обосновавшиеся на территории заброшенного развлекательного парка люди выбирались в том случае, если тринисетте-радар выявлял приближающиеся группы посмертников, которых было намного безопаснее убрать ещё на подходе. Хотя бы потому что в последний раз, когда целая группа была подпущена аж до Намимори, так не вовремя находившийся там Гокудера Хаято устроил настоящую гонку на выживание, повторения которой не хотелось.  
      Посмертники-ураганы были проворными и юркими, передвигались быстро и вскарабкивались на любые преграды, в приступах ярости поджигая и даже подрывая вещи прикосновением или просто вместе с собой. Побегать от них по всему городу, уничтожая по одному, пришлось немало, а в конце, оказавшись в окружении из-за неудачно устроенного взрывом обвала, перегородившего очередную узкую улочку, пришлось всё-таки запрашивать помощь Бьянки. С ней за компанию тогда пришёл и Найто — просто потому что хотелось окончательно подтвердить все теории, касающиеся людей-исключений. Да и просто не хотелось отпускать Бьянки из Кокуё без страховки; передвигаться в одиночку могло быть опасно, даже если на тринисетте-радаре было чисто, что уж говорить о ситуации, когда радар насчитывал врагов с десяток-другой.  
      — Скажите, что у нас на ужин есть хоть что-нибудь с мясом. — Кен в ужасе уставился на какой-то похожий на водоросли салат на тарелке; Шоичи о еде абсолютно забыл, погрузившись в чтение неделю назад притащенной с разведывательной вылазки в соседний город книги. — Я не могу питаться одной зеленью, я не какое-нибудь…  
      — Травоядное? — широко улыбнувшись, подсказал Найто, стоило Кену благоразумно заткнуться, не договаривая фразу до конца.  
      Услышавший опасное слово Шоичи, вздрогнув, оторвал взгляд от книги и принялся крутить головой из стороны в сторону; благо, Хибари Кёи, обычно являющегося единственным, через раз произносящего это несчастное «травоядное», в пределе видимости не обнаружилось, что позволило выдохнуть с облегчением.  
      — Уже вернулись? — Сообразив, что, зачитавшись, умудрился пропустить возвращение товарищей по несчастью, Шоичи осторожно загнул страницу и, закрыв книгу, отложил её в сторону. — Быстро вы.  
      — Быстро? — криво улыбнулся Кен в ответ. — Нас не было больше четырёх часов, если что.  
      Шоичи растерянно почесал затылок, время за книгой пролетело незаметно.  
      Мяса на кухне не обнаружилось, а хозяйничающие у плиты Хару и Фуута заявили, что последние его запасы, к сожалению, начали портиться, так что пришлось их выкинуть. И раздобыть его в ближайшее время не представлялось возможным, если только какой-нибудь самоубийца не решится ехать к чёрту на рога на охоту. Но в идеале лучше было просто подождать — в следующем месяце Савада пришлёт пару-другую термо-ящиков вместе со всем остальным…  
      — Может, тогда сгонять рыбы наловить? — задумчиво предложил Найто, скривив неповторимую гримасу и потыкав вилкой безвкусный картофель; Хару, ахнув, кинулась в кладовку на поиски соли. — Я бы мог до заката управиться. Наверное.  
      — Только вернулись же, — покачал головой Фуута. — Отдохнули бы.  
      — Рыба так рыба! — моментально ухватился за идею Кен. — Я с тобой, вдвоём наловим больше!  
  
      Скалл прикладывал к голове пакет со льдом и перечитывал пришедший факс от Лал Мирч. Отправившиеся на встречу с ней Мукуро и Чикуса умудрились влипнуть в историю и застряли где-то на финишной прямой, оказавшись в окружении десятка посмертников с атрибутом Солнца — вроде бы в пределе действия рации, а значит, не очень далеко… Но там сплошь холмы, так что их ещё попробуй найди быстро.  
      Собираться и передвигаться группами обычно было свойственно «Ураганам» и чуть реже тем, кого вела воля Дождя, но в последнее время вроде бы устоявшиеся каноны начинали меняться: то ли посмертники всё же были способны мыслить и по собственному желанию изменять привычкам, то ли здесь было ещё что-то, несомненно скверное и способное доставить кучу проблем.  
      — От Реборна ничего не было? — заглянув в комнату связи, поинтересовалась Бьянки. Скалл отрицательно покачал головой; от Реборна вестей не приходило уже почти три месяца, хотя все предпочитали молчаливо верить в его неуязвимость и просто отсутствие возможности хоть как-то дать о себе знать. — Понятно… — Бьянки прикусила губу, но почти сразу тряхнула головой, отгоняя дурные мысли. — А от Верде?  
      На этот раз Скалл кивнул утвердительно и указал пальцем в сторону небольшой стопки уже перебранных за время их отсутствия бумаг. Будь там что-то важное, Шоичи точно рассказал бы.  
      Бьянки со вздохом присела за стол напротив Скалла, притянула к себе бумаги и, убрав спадающие на лицо волосы за уши, принялась читать. За связь за компанию с Шоичи обычно отвечал Чикуса, но в его отсутствие помогать брались все по очереди — Массовое Посмертие научило работать в команде даже злейших врагов и входить в положение любого союзника.  
      — Кен с Найто взяли твой мотоцикл и рванули к реке, — словно бы между делом доложила Бьянки, пробегаясь взглядом по выделенным маркером строкам, сочтённым Шоичи самыми важными из всего километрового отчёта Верде о своих исследовательских попытках понять, что же вообще произошло с миром и как это если не обратить, то хотя бы просто остановить.  
      — Чего?! — Скалл резко сжал пальцы, смяв край читаемого факса.  
      — Сказали, что поделятся с тобой за это рыбой.  
      — Да я им эту рыбу сырой в глотки позасовываю, если хоть одну новую царапину на нём найду!  
      Угрозы была настолько же нелепой, насколько и серьёзной, однако Бьянки разве что плечами пожала. Мешать, в случае чего, она не станет; в конце концов, за свою машину, одну из немногих, что были сейчас на ходу, она бы тоже накормила любого ядовитой кухней до отвала.  
      — Верде безумен, как всегда, — через некоторое время, проведённое в полном молчании, со вздохом заключила Бьянки, оторвавшись от бумаг. — Какую он уже по счёту угробил лабораторию?  
      — Девятнадцатую, — невозмутимо оповестил Скалл. — И додумался же притащить на исследование облачного посмертника, это же как ходячая бомба.  
      — Зато они самые медленные и всегда одиночки, — пожала плечами Бьянки.  
      Тем более что тащил точно сопротивляющийся подопытный материал совсем не Верде, а вынужденный помогать ему Джессо Бьякуран… Который и был причиной всего творящегося в мире хаоса. Быть может, Верде когда-то и изобрёл способный ослабить аркобалено порошок, но почти сразу после испытания его поспешно уничтожил — только последний дурак оставит то, что может навредить ему самому; где именно Бьякуран раздобыл образец, который модифицировал и выпустил в мир, он сам так и не признался, да и какая сейчас разница. Не говоря уже о том, что он сам от этого пострадал в первую очередь.  
      …Никто ещё никогда не встречал посмертника-небесника, но у Джессо Бьякурана были все шансы стать первым, как только собственная воля перестанет бороться с эффектом вируса нон-тринисетте.  
      Спустя пару часов, разобрав всё, что пришло им, и отослав факс с собственным отчётом за день, наконец-то можно было выдохнуть и, с чувством выполненного долга кивнув друг другу, без каких-либо слов сойтись на мысли, что заслуженной наградой за торчание над бумагами будет последующий сон. Желательно, до завтрашнего дня, а ночное дежурство пусть возьмут на себя Хибари Кёя и Пантера, когда вернутся в земли Кокуё из Намимори.  
      — Эй, народ, у вас там радар с ума сошёл! — неожиданно влетела в комнату связи не на шутку перепуганная Хару.  
      — В смысле? — в один голос переспросили моментально повернувшиеся в её сторону Скалл и Бьянки.  
      — Он то что-то показывает, то замокает, как если бы ничего не было.  
      — Не к добру…  
  
      Начавшийся дождь застал врасплох: тучи набежали в считанные минуты, несмотря на почти полностью безветренную погоду — и к тому моменту, как Кен с Найто смотали удочки, уже вовсю лило как из ведра.  
      — Да вы издеваетесь… — подпрыгнув на месте и выронив из рук сетку с рыбой, едва слышно просипел Кен, когда под его ногами змеёй пронеслась светло-зелёная молния. — «Грозу» радар за километры чует, нас бы успели предупредить, что пора сваливать.  
      Найто, наоборот, выглядел спокойным, как удав: что-то рассматривал перед собой и даже немного глупо улыбался, как если бы…  
      — Это всё ты накаркал, чёрт бы тебя побрал! — зло прошипел Кен, подхватывая с земли сумку с рыбой и с размаху ударяя ею неподвижного товарища по голове. Найто растерянно моргнул и мотнул головой, приходя в себя и словно бы в замедленной съёмке поднося руки к лицу; хотя дождь уже почти полностью смыл с него оставшуюся после удара мелкую чешую. — Туманников мы давно не видели, да?!  
      — Так «Гроза» же, разве нет? — наконец-то заметив пляшущие на траве мелкие зелёные искры и ткнув пальцем в льющее воду небо, намекая на резкое изменение погоды, поинтересовался Найто. — Или?..  
      — Именно что «или». — Кен поспешно намотал на руль мотоцикла сетку с рыбой, бросать улов не хотелось, хотя закреплять удочки уже точно не было лишнего времени. — Увози нас отсюда, пока коньки не откинули.  
      Найто сглотнул и, через силу натянув на лицо улыбку, запрыгнул на мотоцикл, позволяя Кену сесть за собой и мёртвой хваткой вцепиться в плечи. Удобного в таком способе держаться было мало, но думать из-за маячащего где-то совсем близко кошмара наяву было некогда. Или просто не получалось.  
      «Гроза» или «Туман» по отдельности были тем ещё ужасом, но чтобы вместе… И это когда Рокудо Мукуро был чёрти где, а Бовино Ламбо уже третий день лежал с температурой и жутким кашлем, так что не мог нормально контролировать атрибут, а значит, и помочь.  
      — В какую сторону ехать-то? — прикладывая козырёк из ладони ко лбу, чтобы дождь не заливал глаза, поинтересовался Найто.  
      — В любую, кроме к-как обратно к Кокуё, не в-вести же их туда! — Кен больно укусил себя за щеку, но это внезапно отрезвило и вернуло уму ясность. — Дай рацию и гони уже!  
      Найто кое-как отцепил ударившее током устройство связи от боковой сумки и, передав его через плечо Кену, развернул мотоцикл и дал по газам.  
      И по всем законам подлости выбрал наихудшее направление.  
  
  
  
      — …мы чуть с ума не сошли, а они!.. они!.. — Бьянки потёрла виски, отобрала у пытающегося её успокоить Фууты стакан с водой и, опустошив его в три больших глотка, протянула обратно.  
      — Примчались мы, значит, уже почти ни на что не надеясь, — перехватил повествование Скалл, прижимая к груди мотоциклетный шлем и раскачиваясь с ним в обнимку взад-вперёд, — а они сидят на пепелище и на углях рыбу жарят.  
      Бьянки показательно всплеснула руками, выражая полную беспомощность, и уткнулась лбом в столешницу. Слов примитивно не хватало, чтобы описать всё по-человечески — или же они просто не подбирались. Потому что умудриться уложить туманника, дестабилизировав управляющую им Посмертную волю перенаправленным ударом со стороны «Грозы»… Нечто подобное, причём несомненно самоубийственное, могли придумать только Найто с Кеном. Только вдвоём; по отдельности они ещё порой демонстрировали наличие здравого смысла и чувства самосохранения, но будучи вместе почему-то всегда словно бы убеждались в собственном бессмертии.  
      …Не сумев связаться с Кокуё с помощью рации и умудрившись на всей выжатой из мотоцикла скорости влететь в самое сердце бури, чуть не врезавшись в идущих всё равно что рука об руку посмертников, они отчего-то решили, что пытаться бежать уже бесполезно, а умереть эффектно никогда не поздно, пусть даже никто этого не увидит и не оценит. Поэтому, чудом сумев навернуть вокруг врагов пару кругов и зацепиться за туманника кинутой в него рацией — повезло, что шнур, соединяющий гарнитуру с аккумулятором, был довольно длинный — направили мотоцикл прямо на «Грозу»… Правда, почти перед самым столкновением эффектно умирать им расхотелось, поэтому с мотоцикла они спрыгнули и, прокувыркавшись, каким-то немыслимым образом ничего себе не сломав, дали дёру. Найто, как выяснилось, ещё и успел сорвать с руля сетку с рыбой.  
      — Нет, вы бы видели, как круто это было! — дико жестикулируя и словно бы вообще не понимая, почему Бьянки и Скалл настолько истощены морально, улыбнулся Найто. — Мотоцикл наткнулся на стену из Пламени Грозы, на какое-то время застрял в ней… И заряд через шнур перешёл на туманника!  
      — И того так затрясло, ух! — поддержал чужое воодушевление Кен. — Правда, у нас перед глазами тоже всё зарябило. Я, наверное, иллюзий шесть разных увидел подряд… Или одновременно, чёрт разберёт. Долго не мог понять, что вообще реально, а потом ещё этого идиота пришлось в чувство приводить.  
      — Ну, меня всего-то взрывом грозовым оглушило, — показательно пожал плечами Найто. На «идиота» в свою сторону он ничуть не обиделся; собственно, любые оскорбления в свою сторону он умел пропускать мимо ушей ещё до начала Массового Посмертия.  
      Скалл издал какой-то нечленораздельный звук и уткнулся лбом во всё ещё прижимаемый к груди шлем. От мотоцикла остались покорёженные и слегка пообуглившиеся ошмётки… А рыбу, которую он торжественно поклялся позасовывать в глотки даже за одну-единственную царапину, виновники всего как раз уже доедали. Бьянки, успевшая прокрутить в голове десятки монологов и объяснений, которые пришлось бы повторять перед каждым в случае, если Найто и Кен уже мертвы, и подавно была не в силах что-либо сказать или сделать. Вот придут они оба в себя, и этим двум самоубийцам точно не поздоровится… Пусть даже они совсем не виноваты, что фон туманника перекрыл тринисетте-радар, так что он заметил наличие рядом посмертника чуть ли не в самый последний момент — всё равно не поздоровится.  
      — Только не убивай нас, ладно, Скалл? — нервно улыбнувшись, тихо попросил Найто.  
      — Иначе Мукуро по возвращении это так не оставит, — говоря исключительно за себя, добавил Кен.  
      — Мы притащим тебе новый мотоцикл, мы один вроде как живой видели в соседнем городе, когда на разведку туда выбирались.  
      — Точно-точно, хоть прямо сейчас за ним отправимся…  
      — Сидеть!  
  
      Солнце ещё висело где-то над горизонтом, до заката оставалось несколько часов; очень хотелось верить, что больше уже ничего не произойдёт. И пусть, несмотря на весь творящийся в мире хаос, они не жили одним-единственным сегодня…  
       _…но иногда дни бывали даже слишком длинными и богатыми на события._


End file.
